Marathon : Destiny
by assassingao
Summary: This is based on my 'still working on' total conversation of marathon destiny. Chapter 1 is UP! May contain some swearing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 : Introlude

**Disclaimer : I never owned marathon in any shape or form (except that I'm making 'marathon destiny' total conversation in progress , that may never be finished.) because Bungie owns it.**

**This is based on my imaginations and some story/arguments/facts at marathon's story.** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_We've watched while the stars burned out._

_And creation played in reverse._

_The universe freezing in half light._

_   
Once I thought to escape._

_To end the end a master, step out of the path of collapse._

_Escape would make us god. _

_Yet I cannot help remember one enigma._

_A hybrid, elusive destroyer._

_This is the only mystery I have not solved._

_The only element unaccounted for._

_   
Even S'bhuth is no more,_

_He saved his entire race,_

_But in the end, frozen by despair,_

_he joined the chaos he sought to evade._

_   
But you were dead a thousand times,_

_hopeless encounters successfully won._

_A man long dead,_

_grafted to machines your builders did not understand._

_You follow the path,_

_Fitting into an infinite pattern._

_Yours to manipulate, to destroy and rebuild._

_   
Now, in the quantum moment before the closure,_

_When all become one._

_One moment left._

_One point of space and time._

_I know who you are._

_  
You are **Destiny.**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_But what's your destiny?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'll tell you about your origin._

_Many years ago, maybe hundreds or thousand years or as short as 20-99 years ago._

_Your father was a skilled engineer and he also was a skilled scientist._

_He **built **you, but not with those metals with no value that you could find at dumpster._

You're made from combination of gold/silver/stainless metal and some other things.

_You have heart, not a real one, it was a fully cybernetic heart, with your cybernetic brain that's fully capable of saving your data (a.k.a what human called memory) into small chip._

_He and his friends (which consist about 500 people who's either a scientist or engineer or both.) called you , the project **'destiny'.**_

_He made your body grow-able (so you can blend with humans easily and peacefully) with some godlike modifications that only him can do it during that time when you were built._

_His plans was just to make you a nice robot that don't think of conquering the world but also don't obey any orders given._

_A robot with **it's** free will._

_But there are a person that is a 'spy'._

_He got access to you and changed some chips in your 'brain', thus modified your ego and emotion controlling system._

_Hoping that you'll destroy everyone involving in this project._

_He was downright **wrong**._

_Instead of killing everyone, he made you more humanly, emotions are same as humans._

_Well, after your father discovered that something happened to you, he's going to __change you back to a same nice robot, you insisted._

_So, he installed the security system onto you so you can fight back thus you wouldn't altered by the spy._

_That night, the spy was next to you, not knowing that you can defend yourself, he__opened your chest and he was going to modify your 'heart'. _

_But you're more **dangerous** this time._

_He was going to meet his doom._

_You slashed him with your blade on his head while he was kneeling._

_ The wounds was intent to look like the word **'SPY'**_

_ That was the first time you knew violence._

_ And you're just one percent away from successfully built, only your organic body weren't created._

_Next day passed, there are only 9 robots in earth, and you were going to be the tenth robot._

_ Everyone but your father are terrified by the corpse._

_They leaved the project._

_But your father stayed and construct your organic body._

_After 5 years of sweat and heat..._

_You're finally the ** tenth mjolnir battleroid.**_

-Durandal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I don't care if it's really is the marine or not, it's my fan-fiction anyway, right? 


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

Disclaimer: See the chapter 1

Note +blah+ is someone's thought...

Chapter 2 : Prologue

Hundred years passed.

The marine woke up after 95 years of sleeping in stasis...

To find his early 'welcome back' party waiting for him...

Consisted of 2 major troopers, 2 light blue pfhor fighters, 2 red pfhor fighters and 2 gray colored pfhor fighters.

He reached for his weapon, .44 magnum.

+Found it, he was wrong, he found white colored 'uzi' instead.

Nonetheless, he was never picky about killing aliens, he fired with instinct.

---Slow-motion mode: on---

"Bang!" A blob of plasma leaving appeared, leaving some electric sparks behind.

The plasma blob slowly closing the distance between it and the gray pfhor.

It whizz against the air and hit the gray pfhor's skin.

The plasma seeped inside the gray pfhor's skin and it was instantly zapped with the small electric.

---Slow-motion mode: off---

"B-B-B-B-B-B-BANG!" He fired upon the pfhor and another gray pfhor.

However, before he could fire another round of those plasmas...

The light-blue pfhor ran to him with the speed of a leaping hungry tiger.

He was strike-d (What's the past tense of 'strike'?) with the staff.

He was down and the pfhor are going to attack again.

He grabbed the pfhor's staff and fired it's head.

He fired again, again and again.

---5 minutes later---

Everything is killed.

He looked around, this place seemed to be some kind of old earth building.

He walked to the door.

He opened it.

+There are just a water flick'ta here+

But he was wrong.

Now, five water flick'ta are teleported in on his left.

He tried to punch the flick'ta, but failed as he don't seem to have enough power to make the punch 'damaging'.

Then, he noticed that there are another weapon in his pocket.

He found a knife with a button.

He stabbed the lick'ta a few times before it died.

He was curious about the button.

As he press the button, the blade heated up to the point that it was glowing red.

He stabbed the flick'ta and it was on fire.

Suddenly, 3 remaining flick'ta jumped to attack him.

He threw the knife at the flick'ta.

It growled in pain and dies...

Before the another 2 flick'tas had a chance to do anything.

Several plasma blobs went in their direction.

He pick the knife up from the remains of the flick'ta and began to reload the uzi.

Only to find major shock.

The hands that was holding the gun...

wasn't his hands...


End file.
